Intertwined
by Sabrina N. Connors
Summary: The way she crossed her legs the moments she bit her lip the times when every touch of hers burned her skin. He fell for her and he was not going to survive the fall. Audrey Langdon is Tate's twin sister and his for all of ever. Graphic Twincest.
1. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Can't Take My Eyes Off of You**

_You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<br>You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<em>

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
>There's nothing else to compare.<br>The sight of you leaves me weak.  
>There are no words left to speak,<br>But if you feel like I feel,  
>Please let me know that it's real.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you. <em>

**Tate**

I watched her. I let my eyes travel her long, slender, sun-kissed legs. They observed how her shaver slowly went up and down trimming the barely noticeable blonde hairs on her soft skin. The shaving cream smelled like vanilla it smelled like her tender skin that burns me every time I touch it every time I touch _her. _

She just took a shower and the bathroom smelled like coconuts and raspberries and roses. The window and mirror was foggy and there was a thin mist but it didn't hide _her._ Here she is now in a very small white towel that was generous enough to expose her cleavage and barely covered her backside making me a little aroused. Her long blonde hair that was identical to my own in shade and texture was hidden in a towel to dry but it didn't take away from her beauty.

I watched her shave and I listened to her hum The Sundays' version of _Wild Horses_, I wanted to hear her actually sing the words she has a beautiful voice it's like a siren call.

She didn't mind me in here watching her in such a state, we're close very, very close.

"There, all done." She announced putting down her shaver and standing up.

"All shiny and new again?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

She looked at me with those dark, glimmering eyes of hers that were always laughing.

"Yes, and now I can wear my new shorts today without looking like a hairy dwarf woman!" She giggled.

My heart throbbed at the sound of her harmonious giggle, she sounded like a fairy like the epitome of pure innocence.

"You can never look like a hairy dwarf woman, you're far too beautiful." I told her softly as I undid the towel around her head.

I watched with awe as her flaxen waves tumbled around her face and down her back like a golden halo, it was half-dried and slightly messy accented her celestial attributes.

"Aw Tatie you're such a softie."

An electric current shocked my veins when she hugged me with her half-naked body. Lusty thoughts played in my head like a movie trailer, with her not wearing this towel and me not in my pajamas. Just skin to skin, my lips touching hers and my hands exploring her gorgeous body, her full yet modest mounds her round bottom, the slim curves, and her danger zone the key to her treasure, wishing and thinking that maybe it could be wet for me.

I buried my nose into her saccharine neck that smelled like raspberries, I wanted to bite the flesh and taste it then kiss away the wound I would create.

And a little too soon, she had let go.

With a smile this unearthly angel said;

"I'm going to get dress, want to come?"

I was about to say yes. Agree with my dick instead of my mind, fall into the lethal arms of sweet temptation and watch her strip and dress. I was already going to need a cold shower, and I did not want to scare her so I regretfully declined and told her that I have to shower so I can get ready for school.

She smiled and kissed my cheek bouncing off to her room. To her it was just a casual kiss on the cheek, to me it was key to open up my mind to other places she would kiss.

The moment she was gone I ran back into the bathroom and locked the door. Shedding my nightwear and jumping into the shower turning the rush of water on cold. I can't go down there with a hard-on.

I stroked my swollen erection and closed my eyes imagining _her _riding on me. I stroked faster and faster moaning and groaning until I cummed. After my eventful bathroom experience I ventured back to my bedroom and dressed myself. On my way out downstairs I ran into her in the hallway.

Again my vision was glued to her. Tight around her breasts and torso she wears a black shirt with the Beatles album _Abbey Road _on the front with very short sleeves. The short only covered her until it hit her belly button showing off that sun-loved skin, the skin I want to lick. Tight on her hips and ass were the new white daisy dukes she was shaving her legs for. And hell did they make her legs stand out, the limitless legs of glory led down to her pretty little feet which were semi-buried in her black ballet flats. She tucked a blonde lock behind her ear exposing her silver peace stud earrings. Around her neck untied she wears her rainbow knitted scarf that Addie made for her last Christmas, around both her wrists she wore a myriad of extravagant bracelets and on her index finger on her right hand she wore a mood ring. It was a rose quartz color at the moment which means she's feeling loving and delightful.

Her flawless face was fresh from make up except for a light shade of cherry lip gloss, I wonder how her lips taste.

Her blonde waves that danced down to her back was full and voluptuous as her electric blue fingernails ran through them. God, she looks beautiful.

"You look handsome as always." She said smiling.

I looked down at my attire; ripped jeans, A black Nirvana shirt, converses, and a blue and black plaid shirt tied around my waist. Nothing special.

"Not really."

She flashed her pearly white smile and ruffled my hair.

"You always look handsome to me, like a prince."

Hearing her say that made me want to scoop her into my arms and take her to my room doing unlawful things to her. But I refrained from doing so.

"Tate, Audrey breakfast is ready!"

The southern voice of that agonizing woman rang our ears like a bad country song. I groaned and rolled my eyes and she giggled at my gesture.

"Don't worry, I won't let her bite." She winked.

I smiled as she took my large hands into her small ones, which are insanely soft.

"Come on or Addie and Beau will eat our food." She giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh too, her happiness is contagious.

"Ready for hell today?" she knew I meant school.

"I am when you're with me, you make me feel safe."

My heart swelled.

"Hey, what are big brothers for right?"

She smiled and hugged me.

"I love you Tate."

"I love you too Audrey." More than I should.

Yes, Audrey is my sister. My twin sister and I am sinfully, hopelessly, and wrongfully in love with her. I fell for her a long time ago and I am never going to survive the fall _ever._

_I love you, baby,  
>And if it's quite alright,<br>I need you, baby,  
>To warm a lonely night.<br>I love you, baby.  
>Trust in me when I say:<br>Oh, pretty baby,  
>Don't bring me down, I pray.<br>Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
>And let me love you, baby.<br>Let me love you._

_You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<br>You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off you.<em>

_I love you, baby,  
>And if it's quite alright,<br>I need you, baby,  
>To warm a lonely night.<br>I love you, baby.  
>Trust in me when I say:<br>Oh, pretty baby,  
>Don't bring me down, I pray.<br>Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.. _


	2. Touch A Touch A Touch A Touch Me

**Touch-A Touch-A Touch-A Touch me!**

_(Janet)**  
><strong>I was feeling done in**  
><strong>Couldn't win.**  
><strong>I'd only ever kissed before.****_

_(Columbia)**  
><strong>You mean she...**  
><strong>(Magenta)**  
><strong>Uh-huh.****_

_(Janet)**  
><strong>I felt there's no use getting**  
><strong>Into heavy petting**  
><strong>It only leads to trouble and seat wetting.**  
><strong>Now all I want to know**  
><strong>Is how to go**  
><strong>I've tasted blood and I want more****_

_(Magenta & Columbia)**  
><strong>More! More! More!****_

_(Janet)**  
><strong>I'll put up no resistance**  
><strong>I want to stay the distance**  
><strong>I've got an itch to scratch**  
><strong>I need assistance_

**Tate**

The moment we walked through the gates of hell and into the corridors of the indecent I had it in my mind to take Audrey and run back home, throw her on my bed and have my way with her. But when she squeezed my hand and send me a reassuring smile I was ready to deal with everything.

"Hey Audrey!"

A preppy voice broke my ears as a barbie clone chirped her way over to Audrey's locker, which is next to mine.

Audrey paused what she was doing and gave the plastic a generous smile.

"Hi Britney."

Britney is tall, blonde, with big boobs and a cheerleader. She was known to be hot but I think that her hotness was forceful like thrown on you, almost suffocating so I didn't find her attractive at all. Actually I find her, like her physical qualities, intrusive and fake. She's a bitch as well, tormenting the less fortunate who wasn't crowned popularity, people like me. But not people like my sister, no everyone loves Audrey, if she wanted she could replace Queen Bitch here and overthrown her, but there's one thing Audrey and I have in common and that's lack of interesting dealing with others. She talks to people in school and shows up to some events she's invited to but she prefers to hang out with Addie, Beau, and me. She loves her family more than ever and she told me once she finds herself psychologically choking searching for oxygen when she is away from us. I find myself suffering the same way when I'm away from her, only she thinks it's because it's a twin thing and my reason is because I'm in love with her.

"So are you going to Chip Ryder's beach party tonight?" The plastic asked with desperate hope.

Chip Ryder is a water polo douche bag that fucks everything with boobs. There was no way in hell I'm allowing Audrey to go to that Real world wannabe party.

Just when Audrey was opening her mouth I cut in with my arm wrapped around her delicate waste with my fingers feeling the smooth skin of her exposed belly.

"Sorry Jennifer but she'll have to decline." I answered while resting my head on top of Audrey's who sighed.

"It's Britney you Kurt Cobain wannabe!" She snapped.

"Oh my deepest apologies I guess you're mistaken with me caring what you're name is well guess what you Beverly Hills faker, I don't! So why don't you take those sticks you call legs and wonder back to you're dream house Barbie." I smirked proud of performance.

Bitch face couldn't have been more insulted, and before Audrey managed an apology for my behavior out of her mouth, Blondie stomped off her Prada pumps click clacking down the hall with angst.

Audrey still in my protective hold tilted her head up to look at me with those innocent dark chocolate eyes that almost knocked the air out of me.

"That was mean Tatie." She said in her sweet little voice.

I shrugged.

"She's no one important Auddie you said it yourself."

"Those weren't my exact words-"

"But they were what you meant."

She sighed and leaned up to kiss my cheek. The viewers in this hell hole would see this and shrug it off as a twinly affection, but that wasn't what was going through my head. It took all the strength I had to not shove her against this locker and kiss her until she's lost all consciousness.

"I love you Tatie and no one is going to separate us, you know that right?" She asked cupping my face in her soft warm hands.

I sighed and closed my eyes then kissed her finger, I felt her shutter and was intrigue but didn't think to investigate at this moment.

"And they never could, not with me here you're my other half Auddie, I love you too."

I looked at her ring, it was glowing red which means passion. But before I could question her about it, Audrey blushed a bright pink took my hand and dragged me down the hall in a hurry.

"Come on we're going to be late for History!" She exclaimed with a shaky voice.

I laughed at her current state, she couldn't have been more adorable.

When we arrived the bell hasn't rung yet and Mr. Turpin who is the human form of the blob hasn't arrived yet.

"Auddie we're early, the geeks aren't even here yet."

She slapped my arm.

"Don't be mean, I'm a geek."

"So they have arrived?" I asked grinning.

She slapped me again trying to hide that beautiful smile making me laugh.

"Come on lets go sit down." I said taking her to our seats in the very back.

It was perfect, our two seats were where no one surrounded nor disturbed us, and we pushed our desks together on the very first day.

Because class started in five minutes, this gave us time time to talk. Audrey took the time to sit on my lap and pull out her notes. I had to shift myself so I wouldn't get a boner, but man was it hard. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, wow she smells good.

"Are you looking over notes?" I asked chuckling.

She blushed and bit her lip.

"Perhaps."

I laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I can understand what we're doing in class."

"But you already understand what we're doing in class."

"Yes because I study."

I shrugged.

"Fair point."

"Thank you."

Mr. Turpin arrived with his briefcase.

"Morning sophomores, Miss Langdon can you please sit in your own seat for this lesson?"

She blushed and hesitantly climbed off my lap. I almost didn't let her go. I glared at fucking Turpin, asshole.

"Sorry sir."

"It's alright."

He began his squall and Audrey was one of five out of the entire class who was listening, already had her notebook and pen out taking down everything he was saying and raising her hand giving him the correct answer to each question. She's always been like this, very smart and studious, she told me one night when I held her in my arms under the stars that she wants to become a Historian, she loves history very much and knows it just as well as the back of her hand, but Constance doesn't want to hear that, she wants Audrey to become an actress like she was supposed to be, it's why Audrey has her name; Audrey Ava Langdon, after Audrey Hepburn and Ava Gardener, Constance put her into acting classes and everything, Audrey can sing and act better than majority of Hollywood and she's beautiful, but her love is for words in books written long ago and this angered Constance more than anything. I'll be fine with that because a Historian is not the type of job that would separate us. I remember her telling me one time that King Tut married his sister, I wanted that to be us more than anything.

As Mr. Turpin drawled on his lecture about The Battle of Gettysburg, I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on the other half that sat next to me at this very moment. Her long leg was draped over the other while she paid attention to the dull man chewing the eraser of her pencil in the most seductive manner. Her white teeth nibbling as her soft full lips curl around it ever now and again, making my imagination about that mouth go very far. I couldn't help myself anymore, no, i couldn't contain myself anymore, i want her, I NEED her, I have to have her at this very second no matter what.

I looked around, Audrey and I sit in the very back of the room, our desks pushed together, we're never apart always together ever since the day of our birth. I turned my attention back to this amazing creature and decided at that moment to just do it, no one is looking. So I bring my hand to grasp the inside of her thigh emitting a breathy gasp from her sweet lips. Her thigh was so warm I stared straight into her nighttime eyes and rubbed the thigh, I looked down at her mood ring, it was read which meant passionate. Learning that she wants this just as much as I do makes it all better. Slowly my hands move up to the button of her shorts and undoes them. Her face was terrified, she was terrified of being caught in this public display of incest,but i didn't care besides everyone was either sleeping or paying attention knowing we would have a pop quiz and Mr. Turpin was too enthralled in his lecture to pay attention to the back of the room. So i dip my fingers into her lacy panties rubbing her soft skin, where her patch of pubic hair lied and rubbed her clit. She was about relinquish a moan so she bites down on her pencil as I work her clit and pull her nub and stick my finger inside of her. She was blushing like mad and picked up her binder biting that for the pencil could not withhold the noise that was threatening to sound I stuck my second finger inside of her and she was hiding her face with her blonde tresses. I was working fast and she was about to scream, I hit her special spot with my fingers over and over and her legs twisted around with pleasure as she kept her jaw clenched around her binder. and just as she was about to cu I withdrew my fingers from her pussy from her panties from her shorts and stuck them into my mouth sucking on my fingers that were coated with her sweetness. She looked like she was at the gate of heaven but waiting to get in. I smirked and gesture for her to re-button her shorts.  
>"Everything all right Mr. and Miss Langdon?" Asked Mr. Turpin.<br>All of the kids that weren't drooling on their desk looked at us. Audrey's face was redder than a murder scene as I remained calm and cool replying;  
>"Oh it's better than alright sir."<p>

The bell rang and when I was done collecting my books, Audrey stood up collected hers and ran out the room. Concerned and panicked ran out after her, she was running to the hallway near one of the exits, it was completely deserted. When I arrived at her destination, I saw that her face was flushed and she was panting.

"Audrey?"

She jumped.

"Auddie are you okay?"

Her face was torn with conflict, fear, and pleasure.

"How could you do that Tate?"

I walked up to her with my mouth close to my ear.

"You mean finger your wet pussy?"

She gasped and shivered then stepped back.

"Tate you know how wrong this is?"

"What hormones? It's natural-"

"No! I'm your sister and you were fingering me in history class!" She whispered harshly.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." I walked back over to her and pulled her by the waist up against my body with my mouth back at her ear.

"Don't act like you don't want more." I whispered sending a delicious shiver up her spine.

She moaned but stopped and cried before running away.

My beloved Audrey, my sweet sinful angel, does she really find me repulsive?

Not wanting to wait, I ran behind her again and followed her up the stairs and on top of the roof, I found her crying as the wind carried her hair. She looked so breathtaking, crying like this.

"Audrey..." My voice choked out, I was crying too, scared that she'll never love me again and finds me now disgusting.

She whipped her face around and looked completely torn.

"No! Don't you understand this cannot be! They're are laws and society and so many others against this! It can't it can't..." She was sobbing.

I was standing before her now crying as well.

"Audrey-" I tried to reach out for desperate for her crying like a bitch but she put her hands up.

"No! If you come closer I might subject to my feelings, because..." Her face was red and her eyes were swollen with tears.

"I want you, I liked what you did in class, I love every touch, I love you, and this is wrong and undignified and blasphemous and-"

I cut her off short with my lips passionately and intrusively kissing her, opening her mouth with the lick of my tongue. She entangled her fingers in my identical waves and twirled her tongue around my own. She tasted sweet like sugar and bananas. I wanted to taste it all. I want to eat her entirely. I picked her up by the waist and we were like this for a good five minutes, electricity was dangerously shocking my nerves and there was an explosion when our lips united. She's the one, she's meant for me.

We literally stopped when our faces were turning blue, but I knew that she would want to keep going until we're both dead, it's a twin thing, I just know.

"I love you Audrey Ava Langdon, fuck society lets be together maybe not in front of the judging eye, but between us." I kissed her again long and hard before disconnecting regrettably.

"And if they find out?" She asked with fear.

I pulled her into my arms for a hug and kissed her head.

"Lets not dwell on the future but focus on the present my sweet sin."

"I've never been kissed before, I've never been touched before." She told me with her marzipan voice.

This made my heart soar knowing that I was her first.

"I love you my angel, you are mine to love and mine to own only."

"I want you to touch me Tate, I want you inside me I can't control it especially now that we're both aware of our feelings for one another."

If I was any happier I would be flying.

"We better get home then."

"But school-"

I kissed her sweet lips.

"It's you're first day missing it this year, and our love cannot wait."

I rubbed her crotch and her knees buckled as she moaned.

Tonight, she will finally be mine.

_(chorus)  
>Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me<br>I wanna be dirty  
>Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me<br>Creature of the night._

_Then if anything grows (chuckle)  
>While you pose<br>I'll oil you up and drop you down_

_(Magenta & Columbia)  
>Down! Down! Down!<em>

_(Janet)  
>And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction<br>You need a friendly hand  
>Oh, I need action<em>

_(chorus)_

_(Columbia)  
>Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me<br>(Magenta)  
>I wanna be dirty<br>(Columbia)  
>Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me<br>(Magenta)  
>Creature of the night <em>


	3. Touch Me

**Touch Me**

Come on, come on, come on  
>Come on now touch me, baby<br>Can't you see that I am not afraid?  
>What was that promise that you made?<br>Why won't you tell me what she said?  
>What was that promise that you made?<p>

Now, I'm gonna love you  
>Till the heavens stop the rain<br>I'm gonna love you  
>Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I <p>

**Audrey**

Tate's fingers were locked with mine tight as he pulled me with him running back to our house. We were laughing the entire feeling on top of the world as our feet pattered through concretes and lawns to get to our destination.

Tate threw open the door to our home, and we raced up the stairs happy to know that mom isn't home.

"Tate, Audrey?"

Tate and came to a stop and turned around to find our sight fall on Adelaide, our older sister. She only looks younger than us because unfortunately she suffers from down syndrome. I love Addie, she's very sweet and makes me laugh but mom always makes it difficult for her. One moment she's combing her hair and being sweet to her and the next she's calling her ugly and unwanted telling her she is absolutely nothing compare to me. Sometimes I hate looking like this, being _beautiful_. It only hurts others around me, and no one really bothers to get to know me passed my looks. Mom always speaks kindly to me and compliments my hair while she brushes and caresses my face telling me that I'm special that I'm a star, that I was blessed with my "southern beauty", wonderful singing voice, and excellent acting because I meant to be the next Hollywood rose, an actress. But I don't want to be any of that, I want to grow up doing something I love like history, I love ancient history from ancient civilizations I want to either be a historian or a History teacher. But mom wont hear any of that, she says I'm far too pretty for anything that simple.

I don't like how she puts me up on a pedestal, she does it to Tate too and treats Beauregard and Addie our older siblings different because they're not her "idealistic" angels.

"Hi Addie." Greeted Tate.

She grinned and folded her hands.

"What are you two doing home, aren't you suppose to be at school learning math and reading and science?" She asked knowingly.

I looked at Tate with worried eyes, how is he going to explain this? Oh hello Addie, your sister and I decided to blow off the rest of the day so we can have sex. No! Tate squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring look that settled me.

"Audrey's not feeling too well so I decided to take her home."

I sighed with relief, he has always been the perfect liar.

Addie looked at us before shrugging it off.

"Feel better Audrey." She hugged me and I hugged back smiling.

"Thank you Addie."

Tate impatiently dragged me into his room and slammed the door. Before I could even turn around his lips found mine once again as his hands grasped my hips and pulled them into his. I threw my arms around his neck and leaped up to wrap my legs around his waist. I felt him smile against my lips before he dove his tongue into my mouth. He tasted bittersweet like a sour apple and a vanilla milkshake in one mix, I know it's unimaginable but that's just because you haven't kissed Tate. I moaned into his mouth as his long, wet tongue danced around my own.

We fell onto his bed and Tate had flipped me over so that he was now on top. His large, warm hand ran up my bare leg and rubbed the inside of my thigh just like in History class. I shivered with delight as continued with his other hand slowly approaching underneath my tight Abbey Road midriff.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Tate's mouth left mine and and started to suck on my neck. I let out a high-pitched moan bend my knees.

"I've wanted you forever Audrey, I always knew we were meant to be just you and me together for always." He whispered and sank his teeth into my neck.

I squeaked and groaned when he drank up the blood he drew before sucking on the wounded skin again. He reached his hand up my shirt and underneath my bra massaging my breasts. I moaned and arched my hips as he took my nipple between his fingers and rolled the nub, I squealed and grabbed his hair.

"Ohh Tate."

He slowly pulled my shorts down to around my ankles.

"Mmm say it again baby."

My panties were soaked and Tate's nose twitched smelling the obvious arousal.

"Say my name." He said shoving two fingers inside me at the same time.

I sighed/moaned and bucked my hips. Tate took off my shirt and my bra was long gone leaving me completely exposed to him.

"Ahh Tate!"

He took my nipple in his mouth and vacuumed it while rolling the protruded nub with his tongue. Whilst doing this he pulled my labia in my vagina until I screamed and then pulled my clit before twisting it and pressing down on it, I couldn't take it anymore my hips buckled, there was a knot in my stomach and I cummed. Tate took his fingers out of me and put them at my lips.

"Suck now."

His commanding tone turned me on immensely and I immediately did as he ordered and began sucking on his cum soaked digits right away. His dark eyes were clouded with lust and the way he stared at me was primordial. After I was done sucking up every last drop, Tate removed every article of his clothes and I couldn't help but check him out. His smooth milky skin was slim and slightly built, so beautiful like an angel. I gingerly caressed his chest and he closed his eyes and sighed. I lightly grazed his arms but frowned when I came down to his wrists. I softly grabbed his one wrists in my small hands and traced the pink lines.

"I hate it when you do this to yourself." I told him my voice already thick with tears.

"When you hurt yourself, i-it hurts m-me." I was sobbing now.

I couldn't help it, Tate means absolutely everything and him hurting himself tears me inside.

He lifted my chin up and stared deep into my eyes with his which were filled with grief.

"Audrey." He kissed a tear that was falling on my cheek.

I sniffled.

"I'm sorry but it helps." He kissed another tear that had landed on my cheek.

I blinked back some oncoming tears.

"With what?"

He kissed my fingers.

"Dealing with everything...I love the high I get from it, I love to watch the blood fall from the slits."

He kissed my wrists and I shivered.

"So, you're okay?" I asked.

He kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"As long as I have you."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his and we shared another vehement kiss.

Tate had his arms around my waist again and pulled me into his lap. I grind my butt on his erection and he groaned loud and bit my lip causing it to bleed, he then laid me down and this made me gape and stare at his enormous manhood. It was about a foot if not a little more and thick, how was I going to fit?

Tate took his penis and rubbed the head along my wet vagina, I was shaking with pleasure and wanted more, but just as things were getting serious we heard a truck pull up to the house next door.

Tate and I shared a look before we both got out of bed and ran over to the window to see what was going on. Apparently a new family were moving into the house next door, we knew it was family because of the minivan.

We shared another look. One that we both had reading; They couldn't possibly be ignorant enough to actually purchase _that _particular house!

That house makes Amityville look like Disneyworld in comparison! Hellish souls of the damned that never sought peace dwell with morbid rapture and lethal blood thirst, the soulless transparents showed hardly any mercy to any newcomers, this like all the others shall not end well. I look at Tate, worried for the new family.

Tate wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me into his warmth resting his cheek on my head.

"Don't you worry my angel, they are not worth your worries, come back to our love making." He made me smile with his assuring words.

As our lips reunited Beau our physically disabled brother swung open the door, most gobsmacked at currently intimate state.

Come on now touch me, baby  
>Can't you see that I am not afraid?<br>What was that promise that you made?  
>Why won't you tell me what she said?<br>What was that promise that you made?

I'm gonna love you  
>Till the heavens stop the rain<br>I'm gonna love you  
>Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I<p>

I'm gonna love you  
>Till the heavens stop the rain<br>I'm gonna love you  
>Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I <p>


	4. Lovesong

**Lovesong**

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_**_  
><em>**_You make me feel like I am home again._**_  
><em>**_Whenever I'm alone with you, _**_  
><em>**_You make me feel like I am whole again._**__**

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_**_  
><em>**_You make me feel like I am young again._**_  
><em>**_Whenever I'm alone with you,_**_  
><em>**_You make me feel like I am fun again._**__**

_However far away,_**_  
><em>**_I will always love you._**_  
><em>**_However long I stay,_**_  
><em>**_I will always love you._**_  
><em>**_Whatever words I say,_**_  
><em>**_I will always love you;_**_  
><em>**_I will always love you._****

**Audrey**

Caught in the act of sinful love wearing nothing but our skin, I nearly died when I saw our older brother Beauregard moan in the doorway. He was absolutely terrified, not knowing what was going on, confusion etched on his damaged face.

"B-Beau-" Before I can get his whole name out Beau ran off.

I felt terrible, poor Beau. Although he may be older his innocence is of an infant. I looked up at Tate shaking with paranoia. What if he tells? What if everyone finds out and we're sent away what if-

"Audrey!"

Tate shook me out of my panic.

"You were hyperventilating." Tate's dark eyes flickered with endearing panic as he pulled me into his strong safe arms stroking my hair.

He's freaking out over me freaking out, how sweet!

"Beau, he saw and..."

"Shh, it will be fine."

"How do you know it will be fine?" I was crying now.

Tate brought me down onto the bed with him with me remaining in his arms.

He lifted my chin up forcing me to stare into the identical pair of onyx that are embedded in his face that I possess myself. There was so much love in his eyes, so much love that it could drown an entire city, for a long time I had been swimming in this pool of love but now I have become a drowning victim.

"Because as long as I'm here I will not allow anything bad happen to you." I can practically taste the God honest passionate love dripping from his tongue and seeping from his eyes.

He turns me into this messy, needy love craving girl who will literally die if she cannot feel her lovers skin beneath hers. Every touch burns me, every look makes my heart throb like a healing wound, every smile makes me want to sing every laugh makes me want to dance, every laugh makes me want to cry with glee, and every confession of love or affection will bring me down to my knees and do anything he asks without any hesitation!

My twin, my other half, my yang, my brother, my male duplicate, my blood brother, my Gemini. The one I had shared a womb with for nine months...he is the love of my life, the solution to my soul, and the ache in my heart. If I am not near him I feel as though I may drop to my death any minute. My own brother, my own twin brother, I'm in love with him!

A blasphemous sin twincest is, blasphemous. It's wrong and hideous and sinful and sick and disgusting but I don't want it to stop, if he does I would be able to go on. All this time I thought if he would find out my true feelings for him he would find me vile and abandon me. Every night when I ached his touch, I imagined him when I was touching myself, each scream was his name. Tate.

Tate is different than most, some may call him dark and twisted diagnosing him as a psychopath. But they don't love, they're narcissistic at a level, but he loves me. Yes he has violent thoughts and yes he does have a passion for suicidal and savage occurrences, but as terrible as it sounds I don't care what he does I will never stop loving him I will never leave him...ever...

"Tate..." I was now sitting on his lap while he rested against his headboard. I was entangling my fingers delicately in his golden waves while my other hand is rubbing his bare, soft shoulder.

"Yes my fair seraph?"

I kissed his shoulder and then his neck enjoying the shivers of pleasure I felt while touching him.

I reached up and quickly attached my lips to his. He broke out into the biggest smile I have ever seen him wear, my urge to sing was bubbling.

"I love you."

And that's when his tears poured like Seattle rain...

_Whenever I'm alone with you,  
>You make me feel like I am free again.<br>Whenever I'm alone with you,  
>You make me feel like I am clean again.<em>

_However far away,  
>I will always love you.<br>However long I stay,  
>I will always love you.<br>Whatever words I say,  
>I will always love you;<br>I will always love you. _

**SORRY ABOUT IT BEING SHORT I WANTED TO MAKE A LITTLE DRABBLE BEFORE THE BIG BANG ALRIGHT? REVIEW PLEASE! BIG BANG COMING TOMORROW MORNING**


	5. Spring Song

**Winterstürme wichen dem Wonnemond (****The Spring Song)**

"In some very rare cases, an opposite-sex pair was born, and they always mated one another. Disturbing as it might sound, when it did happen, the offspring were invariably gifted. Sera and Trace's sons were noted psych-scientists." ** -Belinda McBride**

**Audrey**

I was on my bed laying on my back and staring up at my daylight sky ceiling. The milky painted clouds swam in the soft tone of cerulean pastel as the golden obscurely painted sun resided in the corner. It's a very pleasant ceiling and I find myself staring at often rather than an actual sky. It reminds me of Greco-Roman art or Fairy Tales, sometimes I like to stare up at my ceiling with Tate.

A giddy smile snuck upon my lips just thinking about him. Everything about him made me want to sing and dance, from his boyish blonde waves to the way his identical dark chocolate gaze softened at the sight of me. I also find myself questioning my love for my inseparable twin, not the love part if our love our sinful love is too wrong for me to continue? I know it is but I can't seem to help myself! Just seeing him lick his lips and sing along to his favorite Nirvana song makes me want to jump in his arms! But his feelings are mutual, at night he cradles me in his arms caressing my skin an twirling my locks telling me everything he loves about me kissing me after each sentence oh how his lips make my heart throb like a fresh wound.

When I'm upset about society's take on "twincest" I find myself doing a bit of my "geek search" as Tate loves to put it. I'm the type of girl who researches about almost everything if I hear about it or if it keeps my interest for a long period of time I tend to read about it. This twincest apparently in some cultures they believe that twins of the opposite gender are to be married as if we are made for only one another like in the Balinese culture. In a few Asian mythologies there are deities who in fact have twin couples and they're worshiped! In European cultures there was this German composer who was notorious for his operas named Richard Wagner who wrote an opera called _Die Walkure _which showed the romantic relationship between female and male twins Siegmund and Sieglinde.

Things like this make me feel less of a freak for loving my brother, but by the end of the day...I still feel like an outcast all alone, no one in school would ever understand they only see what they want to see they only see perfect, pretty, popular Audrey Langdon, they don't know me they don't want to they just want to maintain this Barbie they have in their mind. By the end of the day I feel like I only have Tate.


	6. Sexual Parley

**Sexual Parley**

_Blake said that the body was the soul's prison unless the five senses are fully developed and open. He considered the senses the 'windows of the soul.' When sex involves all the senses intensely, it can be like a mystical experience.__  
>-Jim Morrison<em>  
><span>

**Audrey**

"Audrey, my darling redemption what's wrong?"

Tate's concerned voice was like melting butter and it warmed my heart hearing how he worries for me and how his big strong arms wrap around my waist. His chin rests on my shoulder and his flaxen waves tickle my skin. The way hes holding up my nightdress it's causing it to rise and almost expose my lack of panties.

I didn't realize that I was crying until Tate licked away my tears and cradled my face in his hands and swallowed my eyes with his dark chocolate stare. He softly kissed my lips letting his mouth linger a bit on mine having me taste the cigarettes that he recently smoked and the coffee from Starbucks that he loves to drink on these particular types of rainy days. It was the middle of the day on a Sunday and I was still in bed upset about how another family is moving into the house next door, the haunted house where all of my friends lived, I don't know why this made me emotion it just did, I cannot explain it.

"I've just been really emotional lately."

He kissed my neck and massaged my hips.

"It's because it's your time of the month."

I can't believe that I didn't figure that out, sometimes I can be really daft.

"I feel stupid."

"You're not Audrey, you're so smart and wonderful."

I smiled at his words and kissed him hard twirling my tongue around Tate's and moaning as he bit my lower lip. His fingers went under my dress and rubbed my vagina. I was swollen with arousal and my lubrication was soaking Tate's fingers. When he withdrew his fingers he showed me that they were also coated with my menstrual blood.

"I'm so sorry Tate you must be disgusted-"

He stared at the blood with dark and sinful erotic misty eyes. Did it turn him on?

He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on it, my eyes widened to the size of saucers, he was drinking my period blood! And I was getting wetter watching it. He moaned sucking on his fingers hungrily he sucked his fingers clean, and his mouth was dripping with my vaginal blood. In half a second he pushed me down onto my back, lifted my nightdress up to my chest, spread my legs wide and covered my vagina with his mouth. I gasped and he ran his long tongue over and over my gory pussy and I squealed. He sucked drinking up my blood and then bit my labia.

"AHHH! OH TATE!"

"Yes scream my name I want to fuck you so bad."

I cried as he ate me out.

"Then do it."

He stopped his menstruations and looked up at me with a bloody mouth. He pulled me into his lap and my blood and cum was dripping on his jeans.

"You mean that?" He asked breathlessly rubbing my back.

I nodded and kissed him, smearing my blood on my mouth now.

"Dammit Audrey when you have blood on you all like this, it turns me on more than you know."

I looked at him and stood up. He was confused but then I removed my nightdress now standing there naked. His eyes were misty with desire and his erection was obvious in his pants. I fingered myself and moaned, Tate groaned and unzipped his pants pulling out his huge genitalia stroking himself.

"Mmm Audrey."

I was so turned on right now. I took my blood hand and smeared the blood over my legs, my stomach, my breasts, my arms, my neck, and my butt.

Before I could blink, Tate had pinned me against the wall with his pants and boxers around his ankles and his growing member rubbing my bloody stomach.

I moaned and he bit down on my neck making me scream. He drew blood and sucked then licked my room before kissing it.

"Dammit I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk!" He growled in my ear.

I mewled and my nipples hardened. I pushed my chests against his and he loved the feeling of my nipples on him. Without any warning he violently shoved his penis into my opening and through my hymen. I screamed louder than a car accident louder than a gunshot. It wash white-hot pain and blood was falling faster by the minute, I was crying so hard it had hurt so much. Tate whispered sweet nothings in my ear and let me adjust to his size before continuing. After a bit it felt really nice, him inside me is the best feeling in the entire world. I told him to go and he didn't need be told twice. He was shoving in and out in a rapid motion pounding into me and thrusting practically thundering, my moans were getting higher and my screams were becoming screeches. Tate kept groaning and telling me to scream louder. Tate flipped me over and put me down on all fours. He thrusted his penis into my opening from behind and pounded into me like an animal in heat with his balls slapping against my ass. It was such a pleasuring feeling I felt euphoric and I squealed and moaned and kept telling Tate that I love him and he told me he loves me too and told me he was going to try something. I nodded and again pain was back, he shoved his penis into my anus. I hollered an cried but then it felt good in the tight hole, he fucked me slowly then fast while fingering me.

Without warning he took himself out and then carried me to my bed and spread my legs then threw them on his shoulder and penetrated me with his penis. I was sighing and moaning and groaning and mewling to the point it almost sounded like a meow. We both came and he collapsed onto my sweaty, panting body. After getting his breath back he kissed me hard and then said;

"I never want to be with anyone other than you."

I grinned and kissed his lips.

"Same goes for me."

He smiled his goofy smiled and kissed nipples then rubbed my stomach.

"I want to have a child with you."

My eyes widen.

"What? Tate, we're twins the complications of that are-"

"We won't have complications, we're strong and so will our child, Audrey I love you and I want us to have a baby."

I kissed him and nodded. He smiled, happier than ever.

"You're probably not pregnant after this though, it doesnt usually happen during the first time."

I nodded.

"And Audrey?"

"Yes Tate?"

"I will make it my duty for our child and us to live in that house that belonged to us, that's a promise."

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY PEOPLE IVE BEEEN HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK WHICH IS A PAIN IN THE ASS AND THEN SCHOOL CAME AND PREVENTED ME FROM WRITING SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! BTW SORRY FOR THE DISTURBING CHAPTER! LOVE YA FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!**


	7. Superstar

**Superstar**

_long ago  
>and oh so far away<br>I fell in love with you  
>before the second show<br>your guitar  
>it sounds so sweet and clear<br>but you're not really there  
>it's just the radio<em>

_don't you remember you told me you love me baby  
>you said you'd be coming back this way again baby<br>baby baby baby baby oh baby  
>I love you, I really do<em>

_loneliness, is such a sad affair  
>and I can hardly wait<br>to be with you again  
>what to say<br>to make you come again  
>come back to me again<br>and play your sad guitar_

_don't you remember you told me you love me baby  
>you said you'd be coming back this way again baby<br>baby baby baby baby oh baby  
>I love you, I really do<em>

_don't you remember you told me you love me baby  
>you said you'd be coming back this way again baby<br>baby baby baby baby oh baby  
>I love you, I really do<br>_

**Audrey**

So much has changed in the past months, we had new neighbors move in they were Larry and Lorraine with their two young daughters Angie and Margaret. Lorraine was a quiet and estranged woman who tried to please her husband as much as she could but she never did, Margaret and Angie their daughters were sweet and darling little girls who loved dolls and make-me-believe, I had babysat them quite a lot and we would play all sorts of games and I would take them out for ice cream or to the park, they loved me and I them, and then there was Larry. He was an unnerving man with dishonest intentions, when I went over to the "house" to talk to Moira the permanent servant to the house of terror, me and her always got along well I remember when she was young and beautiful not only in lusty men's eyes but in all eyes. She had warn me of Larry and how he planned to pursue my mother, he claimed he was in love with her but when she turned her eye he was after me just like all of mom's men. Every time she turned her back they would rub my shoulders, touch my arm, grope my breasts, slap my butt, and one time her boyfriend Eddie pinned me against the bathroom wall when I was just coming out the shower but Tate had saved me just in time to spare my innocence.

That was Tate's first murder. I hadn't mentioned it before but Tate has an alter ego, it's dark and dismal and somewhat Michael Myers. When he loses his control his eyes become blank and he thirst for blood, especially when it comes to me. He took Eddie's head and smashed it into the sink I watched brain bits fly everywhere there was so much blood, and just like that Eddie was did. He threw the body away and hid it, he swore that he'd never let another man touch me again. I think that's when I burned for his love.

Larry came and he tried pursuing me by sending me flowers, chocolate, stuffed animals, jewelry. But to keep Margaret and Angie's daddy alive I decided to try and save him from Tate's wrath and merciless blood lust, so I made it look like it was for my mother. She made him do terrible things like smother my beloved brother Beau, we lost him and she said it was because of his disability shortened his life. I can't ever look her in the eye again, I don't know to cope with the entire tragedy but Tate expresses his hatred more boldly now. And the worst is, Larry's wife Lorraine committed suicide by setting her daughters' room on fire taking her daughters down with her. I've been crying every night in Tate's arms. Now mom is with Larry and we're back in the Murder House. At least I get to see my friends Troy, Brian, Moira, and see my true mother Nora. She mothered Tate and I more than our own, she's the mother of the misunderstood monster Infantata, a tragedy.

Maybe this tragedy has explained my behavior. I've been moody, sad and crying about every little thing then happy and giggly the next. Instead of Tate being the seducing one it seems that our roles have been switched. I seduce him every chance I get feeling overly horny even in school! We've also been experimenting, like using toys, doing role play, I found that I liked it a lot when he'd talk dirty to me being completely dominant and spanking me. We've been having sex at least 22 times a week. I've been sick too, staying home from school a lot, regurgitating every morning but then I'd start eating great amounts. Mom told me to hold back or I'll look like Addie which made me bawl my eyes out and run up to my room, Tate yelled at mom most viciously and ran up to check on me. He's been skipping school for me taking care of me even the Moira insist on doing it herself, Moira never liked Tate and she tried to split us up when we were little for some reason. Moira was the woman who had an affair with daddy before he ran away.

What's strange is that every time I see children I couldn't help but want to mother them and hold them and call them sweet nicknames. When I saw pregnant women I became giggly. I've been having odd cravings for cheeseburgers with mushrooms. Mom made an appointment for me to go to the doctors, Tate wanted to come with me but he had to go to school or else he'd fail school and he knew that it would kill me if we didn't graduate together, so reluctantly he went.

That's when I found out that I am five months pregnant with a girl. I was most excited especially since Tate had wanted a child too, but I was worried about how my mother would take it...

It was Thanksgiving dinner and I decided to tell everyone then, it showed that I put on some weight and mom was most displeased. For tonight's dinner I had put on a burgundy long sleeved dress that had the sweetheart line cut low on my cleavage which had gotten bigger to Tate's like. It had a flowy skirt and was shortly cut, I had worn it with black mesh tights and black Victorian ankle boots and the silver chain bracelet with a ruby heart and diamond 'L' Tate had gotten for me. My hair was longer now hanging at my bottom and I had it brushed down, my make up was just a deep red lipstick and I was wearing a sweet Vera Wang perfume. Tate couldn't take his eyes off of me and I wanted nothing more than to let him have his way with me, but alas we couldn't at this moment of giving, no one knew of our relationship except for Addie, we didn't tell her she's just always been very perceptive.

Apparently I was thinking so hard about everything that I was missing the huge fight that Tate was having with mom and Larry after Larry brought up that he had tickets to Brigadoon for all of us to go to. He then confronted Larry about killing our brother but mom still denied it. I was crying now and mom asked whats wrong and Tate rubbed my side to make me feel better, I felt the baby kick. _All right sweetie mommy will tell everyone Jeez._

The baby was right it was time. I stood up and wiped my tears away.

"I have something very important to say to all of you." I announced shakily.

"Well alright angel, go on." Said Mom.

Tate was holding my hand looking at me with concern, Addie gave me a knowing look, and Larry couldn't take his eyes off of my chest which made me uncomfortable.

"You know how I was sick and then you sent me to the doctors?"

Mom nodded.

"Yes sweetheart, is everything alright with your health?" She asked with concern.

I gulped and I felt Tate's hand tighten his hold on mine.

"Yes, I'm fine I'm just...pregnant."

There was a collective of gasps and utensils dropping. Larry looked like he was punched, mom looked angry, Tate was utterly speechless and he looked at me wanting to know if it's his. I nodded and smiled. He grinned and laughed bringing me into a hug.

"We're going to have a baby!" He laughed happier than I have ever head him.

Addie clapped and giggled.

"Yay! Auddy is going to have a baby!"

"And it's a girl! I'm five months pregnant-"

"YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR SISTER?" Roared Mom.

A tear escaped my eye and I hid behind Tate he guarded me protectively.

"We're in love Constance so get the fuck over it you old crone, nothing is more wrong than you and your harlot ways especially whoring around with this inexcusable specimen!" He gestured to a disgusted Larry.

Mom turned to me furious and hurt.

"Audrey my angel, my beautiful perfection how could you hurt mommy this way?"

I was crying.

"I-I love him."

"What if the baby looks like Addie? You want that? Because you two are related and it ain't coming out natural!"  
>I was balling now.<p>

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HAG! STOP UPSETTING HER!"

He turned around to me and tenderly rubbed my belly, he smiled and kissed my cheek then my belly, the baby kicked.

"She kicked." I giggled through my tears.

Tate smiled and licked away my tears.

"What did you want to name her?" He asked rubbing my belly still.

"I don't know I was going to ask you since you're the father."

He smiled and ran his hand through my hair.

"I like the name Fawn for her like a baby deer."

I nearly balled my eyes right there.

"And for her middle name?" He asked me.

"Avery." I said smiling.

He grinned.

"Fawn Avery Langdon, beautiful."

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS ABOMINATION, AUDREY AVA LANGDON YOU EITHER KILL IT OR I'M SENDING YOU AWAY!"

I looked at my beyond furious lover/brother, Tate looked like he was literally about to rip her throat out. What am I going to do? I don't want our child to be killed but I also don't want to leave Tate. What's going to happen to us?


	8. HeartShaped Box

**Heart-Shaped Box**

_Hey! Wait! I got a new complaint**  
><strong>Forever in debt to your priceless advice**  
><strong>Your advice****_

_Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet**  
><strong>Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath**  
><strong>Broken hymen of 'Your Highness', I'm left black**  
><strong>Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

**Narrator**

St. Mary's Center for Young Mothers, a home for teenaged mothers in San Diego. That's where Constance Langdon had sent her pregnant seventeen year old daughter Audrey Langdon when she had found at on Thanksgiving that she was pregnant with her brother's child, that's when shes found out that they've been having a less platonic and more romantic sexual relationship, that's when she stopped denying how close the two were. There was nothing the Langdon twins could do to stop their cruel mother. Tate had watched with tear filled eyes his sister being taken away with their unborn child. He screamed and sobbed and yet she was gone. Ever since then he's been doing drugs like coke and cutting him self even more, one day on March 20, 1994 it was school for Tate. He did his morning coke and then dressed in a black trench coat and took all of his father's weapons, he hasn't been right since his mother destroyed his chance of his own family, before school he had visited Larry at work and set half of his face on fire and at school he was the cause of the Westfield High Massacre.

Strangely enough on that very day at the first shot he made, his sister his lover the mother of his child had given birth to their daughter Fawn Avery Langdon. She was the prettiest baby according to Sister Frances, the baby was plump and lively with kicking legs and smooth buttermilk skin, she looked just like her mother and father,same blonde hair and dark eyes. Her features were delicate, but she did not cry and she did not giggle. She stared at her mother who was covered with blood and sweat in awe. Audrey Langdon was enchanted by her darling little daughter.

When the baby was born and reported to Constance that she was perfectly healthy, Tate had been surrounded in his room by the S.W.A.T. Team and shot dead.

Audrey raised her darling baby girl at St. Mary's with joy and underlining sorrow for her brother's death, and one day when little Fawn Langdon was only a week shy of a year old, Audrey Langdon had been found on the ceiling being absorbed and consumed by fire with little Fawn watching with terror.

Fawn Langdon has lost her remaining parent that night.

Sister Frances looked at Little baby Fawn Langdon and called Constance Langdon, telling her of the misfortune that had occurred, distraught yet determined, Constance had decided to adopt her granddaughter taking her back to Los Angeles.

This is the end of Tate and Audrey but the beginning of Fawn Langdon.

**THANKS GUYS FOR LOVING MY STORY READ THE NEXT ONE CALLED Of Monsters and the Supernatural**


	9. Dark Paradise

**Dark Paradise**

_All my friends tell me I should move on__  
><em>_I'm lying in the ocean singing your song__  
><em>_That's how you sing it___

_Loving you forever can't be wrong__  
><em>_Even though you're not here, wont move on__  
><em>_That's how we played it___

_And theres no remedy for memory__  
><em>_Your face is like a melody__  
><em>_It won't leave my head__  
><em>_Your soul is haunting me and telling that everything is fine__  
><em>_But I wish i was dead___

_Every time I close my eyes__  
><em>_It's like a dark paradise__  
><em>_No one compares to you__  
><em>_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side___

_All my friends ask me why I stay strong__  
><em>_Tell em when you find true love it lives on__  
><em>_Thats why I stay here___

_And theres no remedy for memory__  
><em>_Your face is like a melody__  
><em>_It won't leave my head__  
><em>_Your soul is haunting me and telling that everything is fine__  
><em>_But I wish i was dead___

_Every time I close my eyes__  
><em>_It's like a dark paradise__  
><em>_No one compares to you__  
><em>_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side__  
><em>_Every time I close my eyes__  
><em>_It's like a dark paradise__  
><em>_No one compares to you__  
><em>_But there's no you except in my dreams tonight_

I stared intently up at my former home. Next to it was a smaller and more modern post 1960s edition. My ears perked up at the sound of an old southern woman cooing an infant. Tears sprung in my eyes, my heart was swelling up beneath my chest, my legs were shaking and I wrapped my arms around myself. It's been one year, it's September 4, 1995. It was warm this night in Los Angeles. I ignored the stares I was getting from the curious tourists on the bus who were here for the murder house, my former house. I walked bare foot to the 1960s house where the elder southern woman hummed. Without knocking without even touching the doorknob, I just walked through the door like it wasn't even there. I took in the distasteful yellow and green décor in the hallway, I listened to the cooing of the southern woman and closed my eyes and in less than a millisecond I was in a nursery. It was a pastel pink with a princess décor fit for baby, the room was large an looked fit for a royal baby. Well she really did go all out.

I heard a gasp that sounded like someone had seen a ghost. I giggled. _Not quite. _My breath was immediately taken away from the sight that had astounded me,

Constance Langdon, the retired and rejected wannabe Bette Davis held an expression that would outdo any ghost or ghoul, it was paler than death and more animated than life, but I ignore her look of astonishment and disbelief and let my eyes fall on the bundle of pure heaven in her arms. I let tears fall down my face at a non stop pace. My heart was completely swollen and reuniting joy was bubbling in my throat.

The baby was nearly a year old, she was tiny and delicate like a flower. Her skin was the color of smooth buttermilk and looked softer than any cloud that hung in the sky. Her lips were sweet and doll-like with a floral pink shade, her cheeks were sweet and cherub with an idealistic button nose, she had large almond shape dark midsummer night eyes with long and dark eyelashes, on top of her head was angelic blonde curls, and she was dressed in a little sailor girl dress with stockings and Sunday shoes with a navy ribbon in her hair. She was absolutely precious. Her face was completely readable with an agape mouth and eyes of all knowing.

She cooed, babbled, and squealed reaching her stubby arms outstretched toward me. Just as I suspected, she was a smart little one.

"H-how w-what-" My eyes flickered to Constance who looked like a babbling fool.

I giggled.

"I couldn't be killed off that easily, not with _her _still here needing proper love and upbringing."

Constance looked insulted but it was overpowered with her shocked state.

"Give her over to me."

I went over and took the child myself, into my arms cradling her and kissing her non stop with tears falling and joy growing more intense. The little baby giggled uncontrollably in my arms and spoke to me babbling.

"Where is he?"

Constance still shocked gulped.

"H-he's next door."

"In the murder house?" I asked bringing the cherub child closer to my chest.

Why is he next door and not here with-

I gasped finally putting everything together.

"He's dead?" Tears threatened to fall for different reasons.

"He's like the others now."

As am I, just not exactly...

It's better to have him than not all.

"How?"

Constance left the room but came back in with the newspaper from a year ago reading 'Westfield High Massacre'. I read the article with tears, and the date it happened just after-

"He lost it when you-"

"Has he seen her?"

"I bring her over now and again, he seems almost human when she's there but he's never been the same ever since you-"

"I see."

There was silence except for the giggling of the darling cherub in my arms. I smiled at her.

"I think he's in need of a visitor."

In a second I was inside of the murder house, no one has seemed to be living here at the moment which was good. I couldn't stand it I had to see him.

But I have no idea where he could be in this house. So I would call him the only way I knew how. I began to sing our song;

"_Come as you are as you were as you want me to be-"_

A new voice, a familiar voice joined in;

"_As a friend as a friend as an old memoria, memoria."_

That feeling that feeling of incompressible happiness if I can only begin how I feel right now, I would be going on for centuries at the least! Is it him? Can it truly be _him?_

I was crying again.

I turned around to the staircase where I had heard such a voice but found no one, when I turned around again there he was standing in front of me with his onyx eyes red and swollen raining with tears like mine were.

He tried to speak tried to utter and ask me how is this even possible but he was choked on tears. I cried and smashed my lips against his. Oh I miss how soft and tender they were. He responded finally with his familiar dominant aggression. He bit my lip just like before and his tongue was going down my throat trying to taste all of me, but we were interrupted by the pushing of a little baby girl in my arms between the two of us. We looked down at her laughing eyes and laughed ourselves through our tears we looked at one another and laughed harder and louder.

He opened his mouth to ask how as he ran his hands through my hair and caressed my arms.

"I know, I'm supposed to be dead."

"H-how-"

"Remember when I was questioning religion, reading about all different theories with angels, remember that article with demoted angels? They died but couldn't go to hell and couldn't go to heaven so they were caught in between and became quote on quote "fairies"?"

He nodded beginning to understand.

"Tate, I'm not done here on Earth I left my daughter and obviously I was not suppose to, now we can be together now we can be a family."

His lips touched mine again with short, intense,and quick lick kiss.

"Constance-"

"Will have to deal with the Undead parents of Fawn Avery Langdon."

He grinned.

"Isn't she beautiful?" His eyes flickered to our daughter.

I laughed.

"Perfect, she's going to do great things."

Tate grabbed my hand taking my smaller one into his and kissed my cheek before using his other hand to rub Fawn's soft head.

"My Audrey, you're here you came back, you're mine once again."

I kissed his hand and tenderly looked into his eyes.

"My sweet Tate, I was always yours for all of eternity and ever."

He quickly kissed me once again.

"This is just the beginning." I whispered.

"Now we can be." He replied in the same hush tone.

"Together."

**So that was the actual end please read the sequel to continue Taudrey and with their daughter Fawn, My American Horror Story willl be completely different with different plots. Please read **


End file.
